


Nightly visit

by xyChaoticFox



Series: Destiel is still ruining me [5]
Category: Supernatural, Supernatural Novels - Various, Supernatural RPF, Supernatural: The Animation
Genre: AU, Castiel is a Sweetheart, Demon x angel kiss, Demon!Dean, Father!God, First Kiss, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tongue kisses, Touching, Venomous kisses, secret meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 13:23:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14045157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xyChaoticFox/pseuds/xyChaoticFox
Summary: He knows he shouldn't, but he lets the demon climb through his window anyway. It turns out different from their usual nightly visits.*"And?""It was just as I feared," Castiel rasped against him, "Amazing."





	Nightly visit

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just going to start a series cause I can't stop writing Destiel -.- 
> 
> This was partly inspired by a small scene / comic strip by m-arci-a@tumblr if you want to check it out :)
> 
> As always, my native language is not English and this isn't beta'd so please excuse any major errors.
> 
> Enjoy & feel free to drop requests & suggestions in the comments. ♡

-

-

-

For what seemed like the hundredth time in weeks, the lean angel unlatched his window to allow the demon to climb through. He scowls at the dark figure, closing the window behind them again.  
  
"Hey, princess." He grins.  
  
"You can't keep on doing this, father is going to be mad."  
  
"He won't do anything. If he was so almighty he would've already stepped in."  
  
The demon reached out to fold his arms around the angel but Castiel stepped back, sitting down on the side of his bed.  
  
"Come on, lighten up." He tapped Castiel's shoulder.  
  
The angel shift, giving Dean more space to sit down next to him. Their legs and shoulders bumped and he wished Dean would stop initiating some sort of touching every time they met.  
  
"When will you stop worrying?" He placed a hand on Castiel's thigh.  
  
He took a sharp breath.  
  
"I don't know." Castiel eyed the hand warily.  
  
"Is it because of what I am?"  
  
A pause.  
  
"No. Just, how different we are."  
  
"How am I different than you?" Dean murmured.  
  
"Your eyes are pitch black."  
  
Dean blinked as if to emphasise his inky orbs.  
  
"Your teeth are sharp."  
  
"They are." Dean said.  
  
"They can hurt and shred."  Castiel swallowed.  
  
"Yes." Dean's hand trailed upwards.  
  
"So I'll definitely get hurt?" He played with the edge of his favourite trench coat.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh." Castiel murmured.  
  
"But you know what?" He squeezed Castiel's upper thigh.  
  
"What?" His whispered in a soft voice, cheeks reddening.  
  
"You should kiss me." Dean's mouth pulled up in a grin, flashing one of his sharp fangs.  
  
"But you- you just said it will hurt." His head snapped to the side to eye the demon.  
  
"It will," Dean leaned forward, placing a hand on Castiel's cheek, "It will be the most excruciating pain you've ever felt."  
  
As his hand slid back into Castiel's hair, the angel's eyes fell shut, accepting the inevitable that was going to follow. Dean's strong fingers tangled into the soft strands at the back of Castiel's head, firmly locking his head in place as he leaned in for the kill. As the cool breath washed over his heated face, he squeezed his eyes tighter, expecting a searing pain as Dean's lips finally covered his.  
  
The touch was warm and full of electric sparks that made his mouth tingle as Dean's mouth moved against his. His eyes felt like they might pop in his skull as a split tongue slithered in between his lips and poked his own. One of Castiel's hands flew up to grip the front of Dean's leather jacket as Dean tipped his head back and opened his mouth wider.  
  
The venomous saliva dulled Castiel's senses and his nerves slowly began to go into shock. His body felt extremely hot and on the point of either exploding or melting into Dean's sinful touch. His mouth started to move slower, almost messy in an attempt to keep kissing the demon. He moaned softly against Dean's mouth, mind spinning and his vision filled with black spots.  
  
Reluctantly the demon pulled away after one last kiss, sending Catiel collapsing. He fell against Dean's chest, body numb and lungs out of breath. Solid arms wrapped around Castiel to hold him steady and keep him from falling over. He heaved, fist shaking against Dean's cold chest.  The demon chuckled, leaning down to press his nose against Castiel's soft hair and inhale his sweet scent.  
  
"And?"  
  
"It was just as I feared," Castiel rasped, "Amazing."

-

-

-


End file.
